Embracing Love
Vorsicht auf minderjährige Zuschauer : Die Serie Haru wo Daite Ita enthalten Themen oder Szenen, die somit für sehr junge Leser möglicherweise nicht geeignet ist für ihren Schutz blockiert. OVA 1 - auf Deutsch OVA 1 starten thumb|left|250 px thumb|left|250 px thumb|left|250 px OVA 2 - Japanisch , englische Untertitel OVA 2 starten thumb|left|350 px Quelle:http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/wiki/index.php/Haru_wo_Daiteita Handlung Kyosuke Iwaki und Youji Katou sind beide Pornodarsteller, die auf die 30 zugehen und es schon fast aufgegeben haben, jemals noch in die richtige Filmbranche einsteigen zu können, als sie bei einem Casting für ein Schwulendrama namens "Haru wo Daiteita" das erste Mal aufeinander treffen. Um zu entscheiden, wer die Rolle im Film bekommt, sollen sie Sex miteinander haben, um ihre Überzeugungskraft vor der Kamera zu beweisen. Iwaki bekommt die Rolle, muss jedoch feststellen, dass er entgegen seiner Erwartungen den "weiblichen" Part in der Beziehung spielen muss, an der Seite des Produzenten und Buchautors des Films, Nagisa Sawa. Als auch eine TV-Serie gedreht werden soll, übernimmt Katou die Hauptrolle, die zuvor Sawa gespielt hat. Iwaki kommt damit nur schwer klar und hat außerdem Probleme damit, dass sein Status als Schauspieler durch seine Vergangenheit als Pornodarsteller immer angreifbar bleibt. Als Katou durch ein paar Pressemanöver das Gerücht startet, dass die beiden nicht nur in der TV-Serie Liebhaber sind, versucht Iwaki nur noch stäker, sich von Katou abzugrenzen. Als sie für ein Experiment zu Sawa nach Hause gerufen werden, zeigt sich zum ersten Mal, dass sich hinter Katous Andeutungen anscheinend mehr verbirgt als nur schlichte Skandaltreiberei, um in den Medien präsent zu sein. Als die Serie fast beendet ist, gesteht Katou Iwaki seine Gefühle und zieht zum Drehschluss kurzerhand in Iwakis Wohnung ein. Iwaki akzeptiert und erwiedert Katous Gefühle letzten Endes und die beiden beginnen eine Beziehung. Doch nicht alle sind übermäßig begeistert über das Leben, dass die beiden Männer teilen, so kommt es zu diversen Auseinandersetzungen mit erst Katous und später auch Iwakis Familie, und immer wieder belasten Skandale um Pressefotos die Beziehung zwischen Katou und Iwaki. Einer der größten Handlungsstränge, der sich über mehrere Bände zieht, dreht sich um eine große Kinofilmproduktion namens "Fuyu no Semi" (Winterzikade). Der historische Schwulenroman, der in der Zeit der Meiji-Restauration spielt, soll verfilmt werden. Iwaki wird die eine, Katou die andere Hauptrolle angeboten, Katou lehnt ohne Kenntnis des Scripts die Rolle ab, Iwaki nimmt an. Als Katou das Buch zufällig doch liest, will er die Rolle doch spielen, aber dieser plötzliche Sinneswandel stößt weder bei den Filmemachern noch bei seinem Management auf Gegenliebe. Katous Ruf als Schauspieler gerät ins Schussfeld und er bekommt garkeine Angebote mehr, aber er beißt sich trotz der frustrierenden Situation so lange durch, bis er im regulären Casting die Rolle doch noch erhält. Die Handlung von "Fuyu no Semi" ist in Band 5 als Bonusstory enthalten. Stil Youka Nittas Stil ist klar und realistisch, mit naturgetreuen Proportionen, wobei sie wenig kaschiert. Haru wo Daiteita enthält viele explizite Szenen, nicht nur von Iwaki und Katou, sonder am Anfang auch noch von Iwaki am Porno-Set etc. Trivia Die Manga-Serie sollte in Amerika veröffentlicht werden, aber aufgrund des Konkurses des japanischen Verlags ist derzeit die Lage um die Veröffentlichkeitsrechte ungeklärt. Dementsprechend wurde die Veröffentlichung zeitweise ausgesetzt, scheint aber derzeit weiter zu laufen. Meinungen Azamir: Haru wo Daiteita ist eine Yaoi-Serie, die eigentlich kaum wirklich neue Storyansätze hat, so sind die Dinge, die das Glück von Iwaki und Katou bedrohen kaum anders als in anderen Serien auch, aber die Serie besticht durch ihre durchdachten, persönlichkeitsstarken Charaktere, die sich nicht im klischeehaften Seme-Uke-Schema verlieren. Die Charaktere handeln in der Beziehung auf Augenhöhe, was dem ganzen ein erhebliches Maß an Realismus gibt und auch die ewige Jagd der Paparrazi nach neuen Skandalfotos sowie die harte Welt des Showbusiness zeigen, dass es hier um realere Probleme geht, als viele rosarot-bebrillte Shonen-Ai Mangas es zeigen. Dennoch verliert der Manga das romantische nicht, Katous und Iwakis Liebe ist stärker als alle Skandale und Streitereien, und wer hart arbeitet gewinnt letzten Endes. LeserInnen, die eine erwachsene, durchdachte Yaoi-Story haben möchten und auch vor expliziteren Szenen nicht zurückschrecken sind mit Haru wo Daiteita gut bedient. Wer allerdings nach einem typischen Seme-Uke-Pairing sucht, ist hier definitiv falsch. Anime-OVA Zu Haru wo Daiteita entstand 2005 eine zweiteilige OVA. Darin sind die Handlungen der ersten Bände stark gerafft dargestellt, besonders in Teil 1 der OVA sind teilweise Sprünge in der Handlung, die ohne Vorkenntnisse des Mangas stark verwirren können. Die Animation ist solide, wenngleich nicht außergewöhnlich, die Stimmen passen zu den Charakteren und für Fans des Genres wird auch einiges an Action geboten, was sich allerdings auf das Rating des Animes auswirkt. Die bei Trimax erschienen deutsche Version der OVA ist weniger empfehlenswert, da die deutsche Synchronisation mangelhaft ist und bei der japanischen Tonspur keine Untertitel anwählbar sind. Auch die Produktion der DVDs selbst ist kaum das Geld wert, da die DVDs nicht gepresst, sondern gebrannt sind und Trimax diverse unkorrekte Angaben bezüglich Lieferung und Umfang auf ihrer Website angeben. Viele der Mängel basieren anscheinend auf der falschen Annahme von Seiten Trimax, dass Yaoi-Animes auf ein schwules Publikum als Zielgruppe ausgerichtet sind, was bekanntlicherweise nicht der Fall ist. Im Zusammenhang mit Haru wo Daiteita ist außerdem die dreiteilige OVA-Reihe Fuyu no Semi entstanden, die den Stoff des gleichnamigen Filmprojekts, in dem Katou und Iwaki mitspielen, als Anime aufgreift. Quelle wikipedia : en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Embracing_Love Embracing Love|春を抱いていた|Haru o Daiteita ist ein Yaoi Anime/Manga von Youka Nitta, dieser handelt von zwei männlichen AV-Videodarsteller / Schauspielern, welche sich ineinander verlieben , als sie im ernsten Schauspielbusiness starten wollen. Gleizeitig mit dem OVA und dem Manga wurde eine Drama CD veröffnetlicht ( Nitta chose to use the pornography industry as a backdrop because she felt it had potential, and she felt there was a parallel in between how the pornography industry is marginalised in Japan and how boys love manga is marginalised within the manga industry.) Inhalt Das Leben immitiert die Kunst ( Life reflects art for Iwaki and Katou, two adult film stars who are considering retirement from their sordid careers. However, when they're invited to audition for a new erotic film, they realize that this may be their last chance to achieve mainstream success. Unfortunately, things sour quickly when the director asks them to make love to each other and determine who will get the lead role. What follows next is romance, and passionate sex that will alter their careers.) Charaktere Kyousuke Iwaki: A reserved man who has put his work before his personal life. He has a strained relationship with his conservative family due to his adult film career and struggles to have a relationship with Katou. Youji Katou: He is a blond, bold, outgoing, up-and-coming actor. His openness has brought him both good fortune and trouble. His relentless pursuit ultimately wins him Iwaki's love. He comes from a very open and understanding family that comes to accept his choices and homosexual relationship. Nagisa Sawa: The author of the novel "Haru o Daiteita", who used to be a policeman from a conservative and controlling family but now dresses in female clothing. Yukihito Sawa: Sawa Nagisa's younger cousin and lover. He witnessed his mother's death at the hands of his father when he was 13 falling in a severe state of shock that rendered him mute. Only Sawa's affections managed to pull him out of it but he's still shy and introverted. Kazunari Urushizaki: Katou's stalker who looks like a younger Iwaki, he becomes a reporter to better follow Katou. Katsuya Kikuchi: An actor who some years ago had a same-sex relationship scandal, he is jealous of the positive public reaction to Iwaki and Katou's relationship. Syncronsprecher Kyousuke Iwaki - ( J - Version)Voiced by Toshiyuki Morikawa in the OVA. Youji Katou( J - Version)Voiced by Shinichiro Miki in the OVA. Nagisa Sawa( J - Version)Voiced by Kazuhiko Inoue in the OVA. Yukihito Sawa( J - Version)Voiced by Chihiro Suzuki in the OVA. Kazunari Urushizaki( J - Version)Voiced by Kentarou Itou in the OVA. Katsuya Kikuchi( J - Version)Voiced by Ken Narita in the OVA. OVA The OVA 'Haru o Daite', otherwise known as Embracing Love, has two episodes (30 minutes long). Reception The refreshing "reversible" nature of the couple has been praised, and it is thought that this is the first series to be published in English which has a reversible couple.Wood, Andrea. (Spring 2006). "Straight" Women, Queer Texts: Boy-Love Manga and the Rise of a Global Counterpublic. WSQ: Women's Studies Quarterly, 34 (1/2), pp. 394-414. The conceit of both characters being pornographic actors has been described as being unusual in yaoi.Crocker, Janet (2005) Embracing Love Volume 1 Animefringe The interspersion of humour and everyday life in the series has been praised,O'Connell, M. "Embracing Yaoi Manga: Youka Nitta". Sequential Tart. April 2006. as has the "honesty of the emotions" in the work.Rosato, Josie Embracing Love (aka: Haru wo Daiteita) Vol.#02 Iwaki's continuing refusal to have sex with men has been seen as odd, given his profession.Rosato, Josie Embracing Love (aka: Haru wo Daiteita) Vol.#01 By volume 3, the art style has "softened", described as being reflective of the softening of the characters.Rosato, Josie Embracing Love (aka: Haru wo Daiteita) Vol.#03 Julie Rosato has criticised the production values of CPM's release of volume 4.Embracing Love (aka: Haru wo Daiteita) Vol. #04 - Mania.com The series has been called "gloriously porntastic".Sequential Tart: Seme and Uke? Make Me Puke (vol XI/iss 2/February 2008) An artbook was published by CPM in English, the production values were praised, and the English edition was described as an "absolutely worthy substitute" for the original Japanese artbook.Embracing Love Artbook Vol. #01 - Kiss of Fire - Mania.com The structuring of the OVA episodes has been criticised, as "it's not exactly clear what time period we're watching." The OVA episodes have been said to be "quite tame", as no genitalia are visible.Beveridge, Chris Embracing Love: Cherished Spring See also *Winter Cicada References External links Quelle wikipedia : en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Embracing_Love Category:1999 manga Category:2005 anime OVAs Category:Anime 18 Category:Animated duos Category:Romance anime and manga Category:Yaoi anime and manga